


weekends off

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: heroes don't get weekends off
Kudos: 1





	weekends off

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_zone challenge #225: Weekend

Kate knocked before entering Quentin’s room. Almost noon and he was still in bed. 

“Come on Quentin, time to get up - we’ve got a mission.”

“It’s Saturday,” Quentin said from under the covers.

“Supervillains don’t take weekends off - neither can we.”

“I took weekends off when I was a supervillain.”

“You weren’t - “ Kate had to stop and think. Had Quentin been a supervillain? He had a dark past, sure. He did have superpowers, true - but a supervillain? She shook her head. Best not to think too hard on that. 

“Heroes don’t get weekends off, Quentin. Get up and get dressed.”


End file.
